Blood Ties
by AvidReaderAlso
Summary: The Inu no Taisho died the same night his hanyo son was born. How did the passing of this mighty taiyokai affect those who survived him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, and thank you for 'popping in'. :D This is a short story based on the opening scene of the 3rd InuYasha movie, Swords of An Honourable Ruler._ I found that scene of particular interest, for the anime has revealed little regarding InuYasha's early years and even less of Sesshoumaru's relationship with their father. So, I wondered... what might have happened in those weeks that followed the _Inu no Taisho's_ death? _

This was originally going to be posted as a 'oneshot', but I've decided to break it down into three installments. Given the large number of updates per day in the InuYasha category, I thought a single posting might get swept away in the flood, lol. I hope you find this 'wee scribble' entertaining.

Regards,

AvidReaderAlso

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000.

**

* * *

**

**Blood Ties**

The old servant shivered as he slid open the door and stepped outside. He was sure the cold, damp wind was striking his very bones, in spite of the heavy cloak he wore. _Such a winter we've had!_ he thought. Even though a heavy rain was removing the recent snowfall, there was no doubt in the elderly man's mind that all would be frozen in ice by tomorrow morning.

Muttering to himself about having to leave the warm kitchen, he hurriedly shuffled along a covered walkway which lead to the main part of his lord's mansion. As he blew on his hands to warm them, his thoughts returned to the woman who had arrived at the estate earlier that afternoon. Any visitor would be a topic for discussion in the servants' quarters, but this one, having appeared at the gates on such a bitter day, had given rise to more eager speculation than usual. And, when one considered the fact that the poor lady had been on foot, and carrying a babe... it was, the old man believed, a miracle that she had arrived safely.

On entering the main building, he was surprised to come upon this same lady in the small hall leading to the master's study. He bowed to her, and received a gracious nod and a kind smile in return; then, he hurried to light the room's one small brazier. The lady whispered her thanks for this action as she moved to stand near the bright flames.

Bowing to the visitor again, the servant made his way toward the sleeping chambers to attend to their braziers and hearths. It was disgraceful, he grumbled to himself, that no one had lit a fire for the lady before now. But then, he doubted that anyone had expected her to be still waiting to see the master. After all, she had claimed to be his niece...

_How much longer before the _daimyo_ sees her?_ he wondered. _Why has she been treated so?_

_

* * *

_

Similar thoughts chased through the mind of the young woman who stood gratefully beside the now glowing brazier. Her expression seemed calm as she glanced at the closed doors to the study, but her heart was beating rapidly with worry and anxiety. It had been more than two hours since she had requested an audience with her father's brother and, still, she was waiting – still, no one could tell her when, or if, her relative would receive her. However, the reason for her uncle's apparent discourtesy was no mystery to her. She had no doubt that the soldiers at the gate had reported what they had seen in her arms.

Had she made a mistake in coming here? Should she have sought her mother's family instead, even though their lands were leagues distant? No, she admitted to herself with a sigh. She would never have survived such a long journey on foot.

When she had first arrived, the mansion's steward, noting her pale complexion and the dark circles beneath her eyes, had kindly offered her some tea. Fear had stolen her appetite, however, even though her last meal had been meagre, and she had politely declined. Now, she was regretting that decision. At least, she thought, the tea would have been hot and drinking it would have offered her some distraction. She had already memorised every detail of the sparsely furnished antechamber – in fact, she was certain that she would forever be able to recall every carving that decorated the wooden pillars framing the doorway before her.

She wondered again... would her uncle grant her sanctuary? Would he honour his blood tie to her? Then, she looked down at the small bundle nestled in her arms, and her dark brown eyes softened with love. _Will Uncle honour his blood tie to you, my perfect darling?_ she asked silently, as she once again marvelled at the wonder who was her son. Tears sprang to her eyes as she took in his delicate, baby features... so soft and round, but already proclaiming him his father's child. His father, who...

_Oh, my love..._ _I miss you so..._

She could not continue this line of thought, she realised – not if she was to stay strong when she faced her uncle. Later, she could weep for her loss.

The door to the study suddenly slid open, startling her. She composed herself quickly, and turned to face the middle-aged steward who bowed respectfully to her before he spoke.

'The Master will see you now, Lady Izayoi.'

* * *

'So, Izayoi... what would you have me do?' 

The question came from a lean-featured man in his fifties sitting behind a low writing table. Izayoi, who knelt demurely on a floor mat before the table, tried not to flinch as her uncle, Lord Katashi, watched her through narrowed eyes. He had already made it very clear that her arrival was not a welcome event.

'It is as I told you, Uncle,' came her soft reply. 'The mansion was burnt to the ground by Takemaru of Setsuna. I had hoped we might shelter here... at least, until the roads are passable. Then, we may be able to reach my mother's family...'

Katashi snorted. 'You speak as though I have already denied you sanctuary.'

Izayoi looked at him in surprise. 'Forgive me, Uncle,' she said, 'but, I was under the impression that our presence... inconvenienced you.'

'You _are_ an inconvenience, Izayoi,' he interrupted her. 'In fact, you are... a disgrace. But... you are also family. That, however...' His voice became a harsh whisper as he gestured to the infant in Izayoi's arms. 'That would have been better left on a hillside to die.'

Her cheeks flushed, Izayoi met her uncle's cold stare squarely. 'My son is all I have.'

'Your son...' Katashi sneered. 'It's a _hanyo, _Izayoi' he said angrily. 'The half-breed spawn of a _yokai._ Neighbouring samurai have already given me enough grief – I don't need trouble with demons as well. What if its father...?'

'Have no fear, Uncle. His father will not trouble you.' The young woman struggled to keep her voice from breaking. She lowered her gaze to the infant in her arms who had so far slept through their conversation. 'His father is dead.'

The only answer this remark received was a surprised grunt. Izayoi was silent; she remained on her knees, awaiting her uncle's decision.

Katashi saw her determination – he realised that, even if he refused her sanctuary, she would not abandon her half-demon offspring. He sighed, feeling trapped by his own sense of honour. Izayoi was his brother's child, but... how could he permit a _hanyo_ to reside within his home?

'You realise this half-demon won't be accepted, Izayoi?' Katashi asked then, his voice sharp with frustration. 'Even if I agree to its presence, do not expect it to be acknowledged as family. Your aunt and cousins have already expressed their... displeasure... that you have consorted with a demon.'

'I have "consorted", as you say, with the kindest of men... kinder and more compassionate than most humans.' Though her voice was low, Izayoi's eyes flashed with anger – the limit of her endurance had been reached. 'Shall I tell you of my dear love, Uncle – the _Inu no Taisho_, the Lord of the West, who deplored the wars of humans? Who only wanted to keep me safe? Who was so happy... when I told him that I was to bear his child?'

Her voice broke then, and the tears she had fought so hard to suppress shone in her eyes. 'He was horribly injured, but he fought his way through Takemaru's army. And... he saved my life, Uncle. He... wanted me to live... and to care for our son...'

At this, Izayoi shifted the bundle in her arms so that her uncle had a clear view of what it contained. Though he kept grimly silent at the sight, Katashi's eyes widened as he looked directly at the sleeping infant for the first time. He could not help staring at the small, pricked dog ears protruding from a thatch of thick, snow-white hair. As his niece continued to speak, the ears began to twitch slightly and their owner stirred.

'_He_ has a name, Uncle – given to him by the father he will never know,' she said. 'He is called "InuYasha" ...'

As she spoke his name, the baby in Izayoi's arms stirred again. He had sensed his mother's distress; though he was too young to understand what he felt, instincts granted to him by his _yokai_ heritage caused him to react to it. InuYasha began to whimper.

Katashi was startled to hear such a human sound coming from a _hanyo_ infant. He sighed again, and wondered if he would regret the decision he was about to make. Then, he turned his head and called to his steward who, he knew, was waiting as instructed just outside the second door to the study.

The steward entered the room cautiously, and cast a worried glance at the lady. Obviously, Lord Katashi realised with mild surprise, here was one who felt sympathy for his niece. He also knew that, unfortunately, his loyal retainer would be in the minority.

'Izayoi. Hiroshi will show you to the guest quarters.'

The lady looked up, surprise evident on her face. Then, she composed herself and bowed low to her relative.

'I am grateful, Uncle.'

Katashi suddenly looked, and felt, very tired. He raised his hand in a gesture of dismissal. 'Just go,' he said. 'We shall speak later.'

Once he was alone, the _daimyo_ allowed himself the luxury of resting his elbows on the table; with a soft groan, he pressed his hands to his temples in an attempt to stave off the tension headache which he knew was about to flow across his scalp to lodge firmly behind his eyes. At least, he thought with a small measure of relief, the _hanyo's_ sire was dead. The _Inu no Taisho_ had been no ordinary demon, but a _taiyokai_ – a 'great demon' – possessed of tremendous strength.

Katashi had worked hard to maintain peace in this small world that was his estate. The threats of marauding _ronin_ or civil war – those he could handle. Demons, however, were another matter. A powerful _inu yokai_ descending upon his mansion was too horrifying an image for him to consider...

* * *

A tall, solitary figure moved silently across the burnt and deserted clearing – what faint sound his passage might have made was muffled by an icy fog that was rising in response to the weak, early morning sunshine. Not even birdsong could be heard, though the lone visitor's _yokai_ instincts had already told him that this was due to impending inclement weather rather than to anything preternatural. 

Temperatures had plummeted after the heavy winter rains, and the charred timbers and building stones heaped about the area were enshrouded with ice, making their appearance seem even more fragile. The winding path through these obstacles offered treacherous footing, yet Sesshoumaru, newly acknowledged Lord of the Western Lands traversed it with ease. His white _kimono_ and polished armour remained unmarred as the aristocratic dog demon smoothly skirted the soot-blackened remains of what had once been a grand mansion.

The _taiyokai_ stopped when he reached the centre of the ruins. He stood perfectly still as his sharp, analytical mind rapidly assessed all that his acute senses told him about the site. The expression on his elegant face was impassive as he regarded the unremarkable-looking patch of scorched ground upon which he stood.Then, his _yoki_ – his aura of demonic power – rose as anger gripped him. Currents of Power stirred the air about the demon, causing his silver-white hair and the thick length of pale, soft fur wrapped over his left shoulder to swirl lightly about him. Sesshoumaru knew that he stood upon the very spot where his father had died.

_While battling humans..._

It was the thought of the _Inu no Taisho_ meeting such a miserable end which now infuriated the dog demon. That his father was dead had already been revealed to him two days ago, when he had received his 'legacy'...

He glanced with disdain at the sheathed sword tucked into his ornate sash. The sword smith, Totosai, had left this blade – the Tenseiga – where his master's son would be sure to find it. Then, the old demon had wisely gone to ground. _The parasite has apparently fled as well,_ thought the _taiyokai_, thinking of the annoying old flea _yokai_ who had been his father's 'vassal'. Unfortunately, both demons had taken with them any knowledge they may have had of the whereabouts of his father's other swords – the swords which the powerful Sesshoumaru actually considered worthy of his notice: the Tessaiga and the Sounga.

_Father must have known he was dying,_ the dog demon realised. _Yet, he still chose to come here. _He recalled how the _Inu no Taisho_ had been determined to go to his human consort, despite being severely injured from his battle against the demon Ryukotsusei. Sesshoumaru had told his father that he would not try to stop him, but that, since he was set on going, he should first entrust the Tessaiga and the Sounga to him. His sire's response to this 'request' had been to ask him why he desired power, and... if he had someone to protect. And then, on hearing his son's answers – that he sought Supreme Conquest, and that he had no need to protect anyone – the Great Dog Demon had left... taking all three of his swords with him.

A small furrow appeared beneath the indigo crescent moon which marked the _inu yokai's_ forehead. His father's actions, and his last words, still made no sense to him.

_The Tessaiga is now mine by right_. _As is the Sounga_. _No one else has the strength to wield them..._ Frustrated, Sesshoumaru turned abruptly and strode away from the ruins. He concluded that this journey had been a waste of time: he would learn nothing here which would lead him to his father's swords. He did not even know all the details of his sire's passing. However...

_The human wench is to blame, _he thought bitterly. _Father insisted on going to her side, and so he died without honour. _

Sesshoumaru had long thought that he would one day battle his own sire for supremacy. Now, he had been denied that ultimate victory. This, he believed, was why he was so angry about his father's death. After all, what other reason could there possibly be, that he should feel so... frustrated? Not only would he never face the _Inu no Taisho_ in battle, but the Tessaiga and Sounga had vanished and...

The _taiyokai's_ frustration grew as his thoughts turned again to his inheritance from his father. _The Tenseiga. A useless blade which cannot cut_, he thought. _It will never be a worthy weapon. _

He halted suddenly – Sesshoumaru had noticed a new scent. _A human female,_ he realised. _And... blood._ The trail was only a few days old.

A brief, low growl escaped him. He knew to whom this scent must belong...

In that instant, Sesshoumaru remembered that his sire had had the Tessaiga created to protect his human consort, and he suddenly wondered... was it possible that _she_ knew the blade's location?

A demon of his stature... ask a human for information?

'Hnh. Ridiculous,' he murmured as he disappeared silently into the forest.

* * *

The Lady Izayoi sat on a sun-warmed bench, sheltered from the late winter winds by a thick juniper hedge. Ever since the bitterly cold weather had finally abated a few days ago, she had come to this secluded corner near the outer wall of the main courtyard – a peaceful haven, where she could sit quietly and observe the daily activity of the mansion without herself being an object of interest. The young woman was more than grateful to be able to escape the confines of the guest quarters, and there was little comfort for her to find elsewhere. Although the weather outside had improved, the climate within her uncle's home had not. 

Two weeks had passed since her arrival at her uncle's estate and, as Katashi had predicted, Izayoi's presence was highly resented, in particular by his oldest son, Ichiro. Katashi's heir had made his opinion about half-demons abundantly clear. And, that morning, Izayoi had accidentally overheard an argument which had unsettled her greatly. Her cousin had been most... vocal... in once more expressing his opinions to his father.

Issues had come to a head between father and son because Lord Katashi had been expecting a visit from the representative of a neighbouring _daimyo_ with whom he had been negotiating an uneasy truce for months. Izayoi had been passing her uncle's study in time to hear her cousin shout that harbouring a _hanyo _abomination would cause hostilities to resume, for, the angry young man had declared, any respect Katashi might have earned from his old enemy would be lost if their 'guests' were discovered. Ichiro had then suddenly exited his father's study, and had almost collided with Izayoi in the hallway.

Ichiro had glared at his cousin, and she had flinched at the loathing in his eyes. 'If you heard that, demon's harlot,' he had hissed, 'then you know to keep out of sight today!' Then, he had roughly pushed past her to make his way to the family quarters.

Lady Izayoi had turned to see her uncle regarding her sternly from the doorway. 'I'm sorry, Uncle,' she had murmured while bowing in apology. 'I didn't intend to eavesdrop.'

'It would have been difficult to avoid hearing him,' Katashi had answered gruffly. He had then looked away and closed the door, muttering, 'Stay out of sight, Izayoi.'

Izayoi had been only too glad to comply. Thus, when the small delegation consisting of the neighbouring _daimyo's_ son and several retainers had arrived, she had taken InuYasha and fled again to her outdoor refuge.

However, the expression on her uncle's face had frightened her. She felt certain that her relative would soon have to evict her and her son simply to keep peace in the family. And, if he did, what would happen to them then? A lone woman with a newborn would have no chance against the dangers of the roads and the wild. Her mother's family was so far away – and, even if by some chance she made it to their lands, would her reception there be any better?

Nestling further into the folds of the heavy, red robe she wore over her _kimono_, Izayoi felt her throat tighten as she inhaled the scents clinging to the material – amidst the odours of smoke and ash were traces of the warm, familiar aromas that had belonged to her love. The _Inu no Taisho_ had draped this garment over her before he had sent her out of the burning mansion; somehow, the strange cloth had shielded her and their child from the flames.

She looked upon her infant son who was asleep in a woven basket beside her. Well-fed and warm, InuYasha slept contentedly – only his little face was visible within the folds of the soft blanket wrapped about him.

'My darling boy,' Izayoi whispered. 'What shall become of us?' Izayoi had fought hard against giving into despair, but she had been through so much in the past few weeks. As she gently stroked her baby's silky, white hair with one finger, tears escaped her eyes to trail down her cheeks.

The sound of horses' hooves made her raise her head; she looked toward the courtyard, and saw that Lord Katashi's visitors were leaving. Then, she realised that one of the mounted men had seen her. The young envoy had happened to glance toward the arched opening in the hedge and was now watching her, his curiosity evident. Izayoi held her breath – would he ask who she was, and raise awkward questions? To her relief, he only nodded politely to her before tugging on his horse's reins and turning it toward the gate. Within moments, the group was gone.

Izayoi allowed herself to breathe again. Judging from the men's expressions, the lady assumed their meeting with her uncle had concluded without too much rancour. Then, she saw that she was still being watched.

Katachi and Ichiro stood in the courtyard. The older man was speaking quietly with his steward, but Ichiro's eyes were on Izayoi, and the open hostility on her cousin's face revealed that her sanctuary was still very much in danger.

It was then that the deep tones of an alarm bell rang out, loudly and frantically, and the courtyard erupted into activity.

* * *

End of Part I... shall we continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000.

**

* * *

**

**Blood Ties: Part 2.**

_Hnh. Insects..._

The _inu yokai_ stared across the open vale before him, contempt evident in his gaze as he eyed the estate which lay on its opposite side. He had been standing at the forest's edge watching the comings and goings of the mansion's occupants since the early morning. However, the human who was his target had not appeared. Since there was no sign that she had ever exited the valley, he knew that she had to be within those walls.

_How... irksome..._

Mortals, in Sesshoumaru's opinion, were insignificant, weak beings, and beneath his notice... unless they were foolish enough to get in his way. He had rarely had any deliberate contact with them in the past, and he had certainly never contemplated entering a human stronghold...

Until now.

The son of the _Inu no Taisho_ was considering this unusual course of action because, so far, his search for his father's swords had been unsuccessful. Since he had left the burnt ruins where his sire had died, the dog demon had had only one piece of good fortune – that same day, he had detected the Sounga.

The ancient sword was possessed by a powerful demon of the Netherworld; even if it was sealed within the Great Dog Demon's old scabbard, its signature of power was still strong and unmistakable. Sesshoumaru had lost no time in following the blade's faint trail – but, it had suddenly disappeared while he was crossing the Plains of Musashi. Furious, the _taiyokai_ had doubled back and circled the area, but had soon discovered that his efforts were futile The Sounga had literally vanished, which led him to infer that his father's strongest weapon had either been destroyed or had been secreted beyond the physical plane.

Sesshoumaru quickly concluded that Totosai and the old flea, Myoga, had somehow managed to hide the Sounga, for neither could have overpowered and destroyed the sentient spirit it contained. The _inu yokai_ also knew that the spirit would not wish to remain hidden. Someday, the blade would reveal itself and, when it did, he would claim it.

With time and patience, the Sounga would be his.

The Tessaiga, however, was another matter. Sesshoumaru was well aware that the sword forged from the Great Dog Demon's own fang would be the more difficult one to find; its aura of power was quiescent until it was grasped by one able to wield it. And, the Tessaiga would not seek to escape its hiding place...

_Wherever that is... _

'Why, Father?' he murmured. The dog demon's magenta-edged lids momentarily closed over his golden eyes as his musings turned to the probable reason that the swords had been hidden. The crux of the matter – the thought that had most rankled since he had first realised that the swords had been spirited away – was that his sire must have ordered it, thus ensuring that only the Tenseiga was passed on to him.

The Tenseiga: what he considered to be the least of the _Inu no Taisho's_ three swords.

This idea that his father had slighted him had done nothing to improve Sesshoumaru's temper over the past two weeks. A scowl appeared on the face of the normally imperturbable demon as he turned his thoughts once more to finding the Tessaiga.

Tracking Totosai would be possible, but... _The old reprobate will undoubtedly plead ignorance once found,_ thought Sesshoumaru._ And, he would probably be speaking the truth._ Wherever the sword was, it would not be accessible to Totosai – the crafty smith would have made certain of it. Fortunately for the old _yokai,_ Sesshoumaru was not particularly interested in killing him – master sword smith that he was, Totosai might one day be of use to the _taiyokai._

_The parasite, however,_ is_ expendable. _The dog demon's eyes glinted dangerously as he thought of Myoga. _A craven creature... yet, loyal to Father... _

And, the flea demon would never have risked Sesshoumaru's wrath unless his master had asked it of him. Old Myoga would certainly know the most about the Tessaiga, but he, unlike Totosai, would be utterly impossible to find, even for a demon as powerful as Sesshoumaru.

No, the _inu yokai_ had to dismiss the notion of searching for either demon... for now.

Instead, the Lord of the Western Lands found himself reconnoitring a human dwelling. Annoyance did not even begin to describe his current mood. As much as he would have it otherwise, he had not been able to ignore the fact that there was another individual who _might_ know of his father's plans for the Tessaiga – and, she resided below.

Even though it had been over two weeks since his father's woman had made her escape, it had been easy matter for Sesshoumaru to track her. In his opinion, the human had been remarkably fortunate – apparently, no demons or wild beasts had come upon the blood scent he had detected when he had first noticed her trail. Sesshoumaru frowned as he thought about the reason behind that scent... the quantity of blood had been more than he would have expected. In fact, he was mildly surprised that she had actually made it to a safe refuge.

It had been this interpretation that had finally forced his hand. Quite simply, he had had to consider the possibility that the human might expire and that any knowledge she had of the Tessaiga's whereabouts would die with her.

Therefore, the proud son of the _Inu no Taisho_ steeled himself to perform a distasteful task. As he left the forest and strode purposefully toward the human stronghold, Sesshoumaru's _yoki_ rose in response to his ire.

Sensing the flaring demonic aura of a _taiyokai_, lesser demons in the vicinity fled for cover. Unfortunately, the men on horseback currently exiting the human compound had not been blessed with such acute survival instincts.

* * *

The envoy and his retinue were still within sight of the mansion's main gate when they spotted a tall figure moving toward them. Curious about the lone traveller, they reined in their mounts; then, the small band of samurai and servants quickly moved into a protective half-circle in front of their lord's son and drew their swords. Their expressions were stern. The distance between the newcomer and the group was closing too rapidly for the latter's comfort. Truce notwithstanding, these men were in enemy territory – they would take no chances with an unknown and armoured man. 

However, as the white-garbed stranger drew nearer, murmurs of apprehension began to circulate among the men. His face was too elegant, too fair, to be human. The dark blue crescent moon gracing his forehead and the paired magenta stripes which marked his cheeks further accentuated his exotic appearance, as did his golden eyes... eyes with cat-like pupils which stared at them coldly from beneath a thick, white fringe.

The lead soldier – an experienced, broad-shouldered samurai – suddenly found it difficult to swallow; he had realised just what approached them. '_Yokai..._' said the man in hoarse voice. In response to this comment, sharp intakes of breath were heard amongst his fellows.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, barely spared the bulky warrior a glance as he halted and scanned the small party of mortals before him. Raising his right hand, he casually adjusted the thick fur wrapped over his shoulder.

Every one of the men facing the demon recognised that the long, sharp nails on his hands were claws. None had any doubt that they were as dangerous as they appeared.

The dog demon looked bored as his gaze moved from the mounted men to the gates of the mansion. 'Move aside,' he said. It was not a request. At that same moment, a warning bell began to peal, its deep tones resonating clearly through the crisp winter air.

'Who are you to give orders, demon?' challenged the large samurai, who was determined to stand his ground and protect his lord's son. _Yokai_ or not, this creature he faced was only one to their eight, after all, and the bell ringing behind them must mean that reinforcements would soon appear. 'I'm warning you, now – retreat, or die!'

Saying this, he raised his sword. His men began to follow his example.

In one smooth, fluid motion, Sesshoumaru's right arm swept forward and out – from his extended index and middle fingers, a whip of brilliant light shot toward the humans blocking his path. By the time his hand had completed its arcing path to halt extended behind him, the whip had withdrawn into his fingers... and the way before him was cleared of obstructions.

The _daimyo's_ son only had time for one fearful yell as the strange whip of demonic energy struck the soldier in front of him squarely in the chest.

Blood sprayed wide from the severed body and blinded the young man as he desperately tried to bring his mare under control. However, the now riderless animal before him spun around in fright and collided with his own rearing mount. Horse and rider toppled over backwards and crashed to the ground; the nobleman felt his arm break with the impact, but he could not scream – he could barely breathe, pinned as he was under his struggling horse. Dimly, he could still hear the sound of a bell ringing...

By the time his thrashing mare had righted herself and bolted, the young envoy lay unconscious on the cold, trampled earth. He was the only survivor.

Using the same fingers into which his whip of light had just retracted, Sesshoumaru combed an errant strand of silver-white hair behind a pointed ear; then, he stepped gracefully around the torn bodies scattered on the ground. He barely looked at the carnage he had wrought, though he did notice that the richly dressed man, whom the other mortals had shielded, was still alive. However, since the now unconscious human offered no impediment, he was of no interest to the _taiyokai. _

The dog demon's seemingly impassive stare returned to the mansion's gates. He frowned at the sight of the humans congregating there – it appeared he would face more insignificant opposition before entering the noisome place.

As the powerful demon strode toward his goal, he reflected that he would be very angry, indeed, if this tedious experience resulted in yet another dead-end in his search for the Tessaiga.

* * *

Katashi and Ichiro had vanished from Izayoi's view. What, the young woman wondered anxiously, had happened? Was the estate under attack? 

Then, over the clanging tones of the bell, she heard voices strained with fright, many calling the word, '_yokai_'. Izayoi felt her heart in her throat when she saw soldiers rushing toward the front gate. She looked frantically at her still sleeping son. What, she wondered, should she do? Should she remove him to the mansion, or try to remain hidden here in her small corner?

'Izayoi!'

A panicked and furious-looking Ichiro burst into her refuge. Izayoi gasped in pain as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the courtyard. She pleaded with him to release her, that she could not leave her baby alone, but she was ignored. Looking back at the basket sitting forlornly on the stone bench, she thought she heard a faint whimper, and she renewed her struggle to escape his grip. But, her cousin's strength was far beyond her own, and he continued to propel her toward the gate.

The frightened young woman stumbled as Ichiro roughly pushed her to where her uncle was directing a group of armed soldiers into position. Then, Izayoi cried out as Ichiro grabbed the hair on the back of her head and forcibly turned her to face the gateway.

'Who... _What_ is that?' demanded her cousin, his own fear clear in his voice.

'Ichiro.'

The alarm bell stopped pealing as his father spoke his name; the sudden absence of clangour only served to emphasise the reprimand within the single word. Katashi's heir flushed with embarrassment as he quickly released his cousin. Though he loathed her for birthing a half-demon, Ichiro had not been raised to man-handle women – he felt shame that he had let his emotions control his actions. Scowling, he stepped back, making way for his father to deal with Izayoi.

Lord Katashi's expression was grim as he turned to his niece. 'You said your _taiyokai_ lover was dead.'

The words were ground out harshly; Katashi's anger and frustration was evident. He was determined to protect his people and his property, even though he had seen the ease with which his recent visitors had been slaughtered – he knew what manner of being now approached his home, and on seeing the demon's hair colour and the level of his power, the experienced _daimyo_ had drawn some rapid conclusions as to his identity.

'He is,' said a confused Izayoi, as she rapidly blinked away the tears caused by the abuse her scalp had just suffered. Why, she wondered, had she been handled so? Her baby could not be left alone... Almost sobbing with worry, she looked up... and froze in shock.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the armoured figure who was striding toward the mansion. For only the briefest of moments, her heart leapt with anticipation... then, just as rapidly, it plummeted with renewed grief... and fear.

The ornate, white _kimono_; the long silver-white hair; the thick, pale fur wrapped over his shoulder... all seemed to gleam against the grey and brown background of the winter landscape. Lady Izayoi had never before seen this _yokai_... but, she knew who he was. How could she not? His features, the very way he moved... were so familiar to her.

At that same moment, the approaching _taiyokai_ paused – his golden eyes narrowed in contemplation as he studied the woman who had just been forcibly pushed into his line of sight. The way this human now stared at him, her very posture, revealed much to his sharp _yokai_ vision.

_Hnh. How very opportune..._ thought Sesshoumaru.

Izayoi saw that the demon's gaze had fixed on her. He was again walking toward them – toward _her. _She trembled, for she had realised that, somehow, their recognition was mutual... and that _she_ was his target.

_It must be him... _she thought._ Sesshoumaru_. The resemblance between the tall, aristocratic demon and his sire made Izayoi's heart ache anew for her loss. _But, why? What can _he_ want? _

'I demand an explanation, Izayoi.' Katashi had also caught the direction of the demon's stare. The answer he received was unexpected... and hardly reassuring.

'He... he can be no one but Sesshoumaru,' she said. 'The son of the _Inu no Taisho_.'. As she spoke, her eyes were drawn to the bodies lying the field behind the _taiyokai_, and she immediately understood what had happened – that the envoy and his retinue must have challenged the dog demon, and they had paid the price for their action... just as Takemaru's men had paid the price for their leader's arrogance in thinking he could defeat Sesshoumaru's father.

Sick with horror, the young woman stared at the slain men in the frost-covered field, at the swathes of blood colouring the brown grass around their bodies. _No... _she thought._ No more will die. _

Lady Izayoi then turned to meet the _daimyo's_ stern gaze. 'Uncle... call back your men. If they defy Sesshoumaru, they'll be killed.' She spoke softly, but her tone was adamant.

'I shall defend my people, Izayoi...'

'No!' Izayoi grasped Katashi's arm; the startled lord was astonished at the intensity of her grip. 'No, Uncle! I... I don't know why, but... he is here for me.' She bowed her head. 'Please... Take everyone to the back gates. Remember, Uncle,' she whispered urgently, 'what I told you. Takemaru of Setsuna had ten times as many men...'

An awful coldness gripped Katashi's body. None of Takemaru's men had survived the _Inu no Taisho's_ attack. If this Sesshoumaru was as strong as his father... The _daimyo_ could not finish the thought; his resolve to stand his ground faded as the reality of his situation truly struck him. His family... everything he had struggled to build... all could be lost. He quickly made his decision.

Katashi turned to his son. 'Ichiro. Order the men back, and have them evacuate the mansion. All must go to the forest gate.' His heir obeyed this command with alacrity. Within moments, the gateway was empty and frightened shouts and cries could be heard coming from the buildings as the evacuation began.

Relieved that her uncle had listened to her, Izayoi released his arm. Fear and resignation were in her eyes as she folded her now trembling hands within her sleeves.

'Izayoi... are you certain?' Despite their strained relationship, Katashi was appalled at the notion of leaving his niece, still fragile from her recent ordeals, to the mercy of the strange and obviously ruthless demon.

'There is no other way.' In spite of her resolve, she could not stop her voice from breaking. She wanted nothing more than to take InuYasha and flee as well. But, how could she escape one such as Sesshoumaru? Izayoi had no choice – she had to remain and face the _taiyokai. _She could only pray that he wouldn't harm her, for if anything happened to her, what would be the fate of her son?

Then, Izayoi saw that the basket cradling her child was still perched on the bench within the corner garden. No one else had thought to remove InuYasha to safety – no one had remembered him.

Quickly, she turned back to Katashi. 'Uncle...' she pleaded. Her words froze in her throat when she saw the expression on his face.

Katashi had also noticed the solitary basket; he understood what she was asking. Her eyes implored that he take her child with him. However, Sesshoumaru had already reached the gate, and Katashi would have to cross the demon's path to fetch the baby.

'Father! Come away!' Ichiro had returned to stand beside Katashi, and was staring fearfully at the too-near Sesshoumaru who was now eyeing both men with a cold menace. Then, the young man saw his father glance toward the corner of the courtyard. 'Father, you can't even consider it – there's no time,' he said.

Meanwhile, the silent _taiyokai _continued to stare at them; then, the fingers of his right hand flexed slightly. Katashi caught the movement, and felt a hard knot form in the pit of his stomach – that clawed hand had been the source of the lethal weapon which had struck down the envoy's entourage. From the expression on Sesshoumaru's face, the _daimyo_ was certain that the powerful demon considered their presence superfluous.

Katashi looked at Izayoi, his own eyes telling her that she begged in vain – he would not risk his life for a _hanyo_. 'I have a duty to my own, Izayoi,' he whispered, almost apologetically. Then, the lord of the estate and his son retreated, leaving Izayoi to face Sesshoumaru alone.

* * *

As the _daimyo_ and his son passed the central hall, they were met by a panting Hiroshi who reported breathlessly that the family and servants awaited them outside the forest gate. Katashi nodded to his steward – then, to the other men's surprise, he slid open a back door to the hall. 

'Father,' hissed Ichiro, 'What are you...?'

'I'll not abandon my home, Ichiro,' Katashi said softly. Even though he could not attack the powerful _inu yokai_, he would still bear witness to what was about to unfold within his manor. Whatever happened would affect the future of his family.

Ichiro blanched when he realised his father's intent. He moved to follow Lord Katashi into the building, but the _daimyo_ gestured for him to stop.

'No, my son... if this goes wrong, you must see to it that the family survives.'

The young man looked as if he didn't know whether to be angry or relieved that he was being sent away. Then, his expression resigned, he bowed to his father and ran for the gate leading to the forest behind the mansion.

Katashi then turned to his servant. 'You don't have to remain, Hiroshi.'

The middle-aged man bowed respectfully. 'I know, Master... But, I'd prefer that you have someone at your back.'

The _daimyo_ hesitated, then nodded to his long-time retainer; Hiroshi followed him to a side chamber from where they would have a clear view of the courtyard, though they were too far away to hear what might be said at the bizarre meeting they were about to witness. The men silently stood on either side of a narrow window... and watched.

Hiroshi saw his master's jaw clench with tension as Lady Izayoi knelt before the imposing demon. The steward was very familiar with how his lord's mind worked. True, Lord Katashi would not abandon his home... but neither could he completely abandon a family member, even one such as his niece.

_Who, _thought the anxious steward,_ may now hold all of our lives in her hands...

* * *

_

As he stepped through the gateway, Sesshoumaru directed a scornful glance at the retreating men... then, his gaze returned to his target. The female stood only a few metres away; her eyes, he noted, were dark and dilated, and reminded him of a cornered deer. _Forsaken to face me alone, were you? _he thought, somewhat amused by the apparent ruthlessness of her companions. Ultimately, however, the other humans' sudden withdrawal did little to placate the _taiyokai _– as far as he was concerned, the sooner he completed this distasteful mission, the better.

The dog demon now knew with absolute certainty that this was the mortal he had tracked from the burnt ruins – despite the offensive reek of humanity which pervaded the courtyard, he had marked her scent. _And, _he thought sardonically, _she is obviously _not _about to expire. _Sesshoumaru had long prided himself on his aptitude for deductive reasoning; thus, he felt a twinge of pique that his earlier assumption about the female's health had been... inaccurate.

He paused. His nostrils flared slightly as he again inhaled, and analysed, her scent. The smell of blood no longer clung to the woman, but... The demon's eyes widened marginally as he detected other odours. _Hnh. That... is intriguing_.

Utterly still and silent, Sesshoumaru continued to examine the Great Dog Demon's former consort... and to wonder again at his sire's interest in such a specimen. The human obviously held no power, and her physical appearance could not begin to compare with the beauty of Sesshoumaru's own mother. Yet, his father had chosen _this_ as a mate...

_I don't understand. Father... you allowed yourself to suffer an ignoble death because of this... this insignificant mortal...?_ Though his face remained inscrutable, the dog demon's _yoki_ again stirred as it reacted to his anger.

Though mere moments had elapsed since Sesshoumaru had entered the courtyard, an eternity had seemed to pass for the woman who was enduring his silent scrutiny. Lady Izayoi found herself struggling to overcome a very primal panic – the _inu yokai_ exuded danger, and every fibre of her being was reacting to that peril. Her determination to face him began to flag, now that he was so near... watching her with those topaz eyes. _So like his father's_, she realised. However, she drew no comfort from this resemblance, for the _Inu no Taisho's _eyes had never seemed so cold – nor had they ever looked at her with such obvious contempt.

In their time together, Izayoi had never questioned the Great Dog Demon about his past, and he had disclosed little of his own accord; her love had been more inclined to talk of their future and, thus, had rarely spoken to her of his son. On the day she had learnt of Sesshoumaru's existence, she had asked if she would ever meet him... and, her dearest's brief, soft-spoken answer had been in the negative: Sesshoumaru had no regard for humans and, therefore, would have no interest in meeting her.

Yet, the firstborn son of the _Inu no Taisho_ now stood before her. And, though the reason for his presence was still a mystery, the young woman was in no doubt that it was very serious indeed.

With this realisation, Izayoi's upbringing as the daughter of a _daimyo_ came to the fore. Sesshoumaru ranked as nobility among his own kind – not only as the son of a mighty demon, but as a powerful _taiyokai _in his own right; he deserved to be greeted with respect. Therefore, no matter how much he frightened her, the Lady Izayoi would show him that she understood the importance of his 'visit'. Keeping her hands folded modestly before her, she sank gracefully to her knees and, bending forward, bowed deeply to the dog demon.

'Lord Sesshoumaru...' She spoke softly, though a slight tremor in her voice betrayed her nervousness. 'I, Izayoi, am... honoured by your presence. Please, my lord... How may I be of service?'

* * *

Whatever reception Sesshoumaru might have been expecting from this human, it had not been this. The anger which had been stirring his demonic aura subsided to a low simmer as he watched her bow before him in supplication, her every motion and word showing... respect. 

_Hnh. Of course... I can smell her fear_. Naturally, she would show him deference – she feared him. _Apparently, this mortal is not entirely devoid of intelligence,_ he thought drily.

Izayoi kept her eyes on the ground as she waited, heart pounding, for the dog demon's answer. She flinched when she heard the soft crunch of boots on fine gravel. He was coming closer...

Sesshoumaru fixed his aloof stare upon the back of Izayoi's bent head as he halted directly in front of her. 'Where is the Tessaiga?' he asked.

Izayoi inhaled sharply in surprise, and found herself momentarily at a loss for words. _The Tessaiga?_ _Why, _she wondered frantically, _would he ask me...?_

She swallowed. 'Your father's sword...' she whispered.

'It is now mine,' said the dog demon. 'I claim it by right of inheritance. If you know its whereabouts, human, you will tell me. Now.'

Having no knowledge of the fate of her beloved's sword, Izayoi again felt panic grip her – she was convinced that her life would be forfeit if Sesshoumaru thought for a moment that she was deliberately withholding information about his father's blade. Even though his deep voice had been calm, and the question, soft-spoken, the underlying current of coldness it had contained had been more chilling than the frozen ground on which she knelt.

'Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru,' Izayoi answered, her voice still barely above a whisper. Keeping her head bowed, she closed her eyes in an attempt to ward off the nausea that had suddenly struck her. 'If... if I knew aught of the Tessaiga, I would tell you... But, I... I know nothing.'

As she spoke these words, a desperate prayer ran through her mind: _Please... let him believe me..._ _Oh, please... please hear my plea... my baby won't survive without me. May the benevolence of Buddha protect us..._

_Is she lying? _The dog demon studied Izayoi closely, his sharp senses interpreting every tremor of her body. A furrow appeared on Sesshoumaru's brow as he listened to the rapid beating of her heart. _Unfortunately... she is not. _To the discerning dog demon, it was obvious that the mortal woman was far too frightened to even consider trying to deceive him.

Izayoi's silent prayer had been answered – the _Inu no Taisho's _son believed her. However, the realisation that this undertaking had been a further waste of his time had not improved his already foul temper. Reflexively, the fingers of his hand twitched, the corrosive poison he was capable of calling to his claws only a thought away...

_No._

Once again, Sesshoumaru found himself containing his anger. _This useless mortal will _not_ make me lose control... _No matter how infuriating it was to discover that the Tessaiga's location still eluded him, no matter how degrading he found her relationship with his father... the female was an unarmed mortal, bowed in submission before him – striking her down would be an action beneath a demon of his stature.

The woman possessed no knowledge of the Tessaiga and, thus, the frustrated _inu yokai_ firmly told himself, she was no longer worth his notice. _It is time_, he decided, _to leave_...

At that moment, a whimpering cry broke the silence blanketing the courtyard.

Sesshoumaru froze, all thoughts of leaving placed in abeyance. He noticed that the woman had also reacted to that soft noise. As soon as it had sounded, she had quickly raised her head; her sharp intake of breath and the expression on her face made it apparent to him that he no longer held her full attention. The _taiyokai_ looked to his right, his eyes narrowing as they now focussed upon a corner of the courtyard protected by a hedge of juniper.

Again, the tiny cry sounded as its small owner, now awakening, made clear his need for company and comfort.

To Izayoi's horror, Sesshoumaru turned his back on her and strode toward the source of the cries. The young mother did not hesitate – in an instant, she was on her feet and pursuing the powerful demon, desperate to intercept him before he reached her baby.

* * *

_End of Part 2_

_A/N: What will Sesshoumaru do, I wonder...? _

_My thanks to those who reviewed for their kind comments, and to those who put this on story alert (which is also much appreciated :) ). _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The characters of the anime InuYasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko/Shogakukan and Yomiuri TV Sunrise 2000.

* * *

**Blood Ties: Part 3**

The moment he passed through the arched opening in the hedge, Sesshoumaru's gaze went to the woven basket perched upon the stone bench. He knew what it contained.

_That same scent. So, as I thought... it_ _did_ _survive... _

When he had first detected Izayoi's scent near the ruins, Sesshoumaru had also noted the smell of blood – and, of birth waters. At the time, he had believed that the birth had gone wrong, for the blood taint had been, to his mind, excessive. Since it was no secret that human females were frail and could succumb to complications from labour, the dog demon had thought that such a fate had awaited his father's mate.

Yet, somehow, his logic had been flawed; when he had finally confronted her, the human had merely looked drawn – hardly at death's door. Then, he had detected a new odour clinging to her... but he had chosen to ignore it, since its significance could not compare to his search for the Tessaiga. And, as well, the very familiar scent coming from the woman's voluminous outer robe had proved more... distracting to the dog demon at the time.

However, the Tessaiga's location had remained a frustrating mystery after all. Thus, on hearing the whimpers coming from the basket before him, Sesshoumaru had decided that the other non-human odour he had earlier noticed now merited some investigation. Without further ado, the _taiyokai _crossed the small garden and looked for the first time upon his father's second-born child.

He was unimpressed.

Nestled amongst the folds of a blanket was a small, round face topped by a thick mop of white hair. There was no denying the infant's heritage, Sesshoumaru realised grimly – the baby's features definitely bore a resemblance both to his noble father and its human mother. The _taiyokai_ raised one elegant eyebrow when he noticed the pricked dog ears atop the infant's head. _Only a _hanyo_ would bear such a common feature,_ he thought with disdain.

Izayoi entered the garden. Breathing heavily, she halted behind the _inu yokai_ – she was frantic to reach her child, yet uncertain of how Sesshoumaru would react to her approach.

The _Inu no Taisho_ had warned Izayoi that a half-demon child would receive little tolerance from humans, and even less from demons. Although her love had never specifically implied that his own son might harm their child, Izayoi was filled with dread now that Sesshoumaru had noticed InuYasha. As he stood staring quietly and intently at her son, she began to expect the worst.

The dog demon had heard the human's breathless arrival. Since the _hanyo_ was her offspring, he was hardly surprised that she had followed him. He ignored her, however, for his attention was still captured by the baby... whose cries had just abruptly ceased.

Sesshoumaru was mildly disconcerted to see eyes the same golden colour as his father's, and his own, looking up him. The stare was focussed – the infant obviously had the acute vision of a _yokai_ and could see him clearly. Of course, thought the _taiyokai_, the _hanyo_ was far too young to interpret what it saw, or to feel curiosity, but still... For the briefest of moments, Sesshoumaru felt as if he, in turn, was being evaluated.

_Hnh. Ridiculous, _he thought dismissively, annoyed at himself for even considering such a notion. Its absurdity was made even more apparent to Sesshoumaru as the baby took a deep breath... and sneezed.

The dog demon decided that he had seen enough of the half-breed. The thought that his father's blood ran in its veins was only serving to fuel the anger he had been feeling since...

He dismissed this line of thought as he heard the woman moving in his direction. Intrigued that she would dare to approach him, he slowly turned to face her.

Convinced that her child was in danger, Izayoi had decided that she had to act; her thoughts were tumbling over each other with her fear for her newborn baby. What, she wondered, would the powerful, inscrutable demon do to InuYasha? She had not known the location of the Tessaiga... was he going to harm her child as punishment for her failure? And, Izayoi had no doubt that Sesshoumaru had deduced the identity of the baby. If the dog demon disdained humans... how would he react to the knowledge that he now had a brother with human blood?

The Great Dog Demon had promised Izayoi that he would protect their child but... he was dead. She was all that InuYasha had... and, she had to do something.

'Lord Sesshoumaru... please. Please, don't harm my son,' she said, as she stepped toward the _taiyokai_.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as she drew nearer, although a slight frown had once again appeared on his aristocratic face. His expression was far from welcoming, but Izayoi continued to walk steadily toward him until she had reached the stone bench and the small basket upon it. She again bowed to him, although, this time, she did not kneel. Instead, she clasped her hands before her, her knuckles bleaching white with the intensity of her grip, as her baby began to softly cry again. How she longed to hold him...

_She is poised to grab the half-breed and flee... _the demon observed. That she would even consider such a futile action was... interesting.

'If I had the sword, I would give it to you,' she said then. 'I... I understand that you're angry, but, I ask you to show mercy. Your father wanted us to survive...'

Tears escaped Izayoi's eyes as she looked beseechingly at the aloof _taiyokai_; his frown had deepened slightly as she continued. 'I beg of you, Lord Sesshoumaru... let me honour your father's final words. Please, spare InuYasha. Let him live...' Her voice began to break. 'Let my baby live...'

Izayoi tensed as the dog demon continued to stare silently at her. Then, he raised a clawed hand... and lowered it again in a curt, dismissive gesture. The brief glance he threw at the basket as he did so was obviously scornful.

'I, Sesshoumaru, slay _that_? A mewling _hanyo_?' The _inu yokai's_ tone was menacing in spite of its calmness. 'There would be no purpose.'

Izayoi thought her legs would give way beneath her. 'I... Lord Sesshoumaru, I meant no insult. I thought...' He interrupted her.

'What a human thinks is of no concern to me.' With these terse words, the haughty demon stepped away from the bench.

Izayoi pounced on the basket and gathered her baby into her arms. InuYasha whimpered once more, then quickly calmed within his mother's familiar embrace. Izayoi whispered soothing words to her son, then looked up to see Sesshoumaru turning away. He took two steps – then, he stopped.

His back was to her, and his remark was almost whispered; yet, in the confines of the small, silent garden, Izayoi heard him clearly.

'His final words...'

Since he had stood within that burnt, desolate clearing, Sesshoumaru had felt a desire to know more about his sire's final moments. He had tried to discount this feeling at first; then, he had explained it to himself as a justifiable curiosity. After all, as the _Inu no Taisho's_ son – as his true _taiyokai_ son – he had a right to know all that had happened to his father. Now, Izayoi's words had presented him with an opportunity to obtain that information. Perhaps, he reflected, there _was_ something to be gained from this human...

* * *

Until the day she died, Izayoi would cherish every memory she had of the _Inu no Taisho_. Although he had been a mighty demon, his power had been tempered with compassion and a wisdom that only centuries of life could have imparted. She had loved him deeply and had often marvelled that he had loved her, a mortal woman, in return. In her humility, she had never understood that it had been her own great capacity for compassion and kindness which had attracted the formidable _taiyokai._

That sympathetic nature now permitted her to hear the question hidden within Sesshoumaru's softly spoken comment; Izayoi was forcibly reminded in that moment that the _inu yokai_, dangerous and enigmatic being that he was, was also her dearest's firstborn son... and, that he had lost his father. Thus, though her fear of him had in no way lessened, as she regarded the still wall of white silk and fur that was the_ taiyokai's _back, the young woman felt her heart stir with pity.

'He saved us both,' she said softly.

Sesshoumaru had not really expected a response from the woman; yet, it seemed he would be spared the annoyance of asking her for the information he sought._ How... convenient._

The dog demon turned his head slightly and watched her from the corner of his eye. He said nothing, but remained where he was. Izayoi, used to his father's subtle mannerisms, took this as permission to continue.

'Takemaru of Setsuna was determined to battle your father,' she said then, as she gently tucked the blanket more snugly around her baby's face. 'I begged him to take the men and leave the grounds but, he... he speared me while I lay in labour and left me for dead. He... couldn't accept that I had given my heart to a demon. I don't remember my InuYasha's birth, only... awakening to see your father standing over us...' She paused here, and her eyes went to the sword at the _taiyokai's_ side. Izayoi knew she had seen the _Inu no Taisho _sheathing that same blade when she had awoken.

Sesshoumaru noticed the direction of her gaze, but offered no comment. However, his eyes narrowed slightly in understanding as he listened to her tale – the strong blood scent which had originally mislead him had been explained.

'My wound... was gone,' continued Izayoi. 'Somehow, he healed me. Yet, he was so injured – he looked so very tired. I know he would have come with us but... Takemaru came.'

Her voice had reduced to a whisper, but Sesshoumaru heard her easily. 'Takemaru was mad... insane with hatred. Though he had already lost an arm, he insisted your father would fight him to the death...

'Then... your noble father sent us away. I think that he knew he was...' Here, Izayoi's voice caught in her throat as the memory of her love's death threatened to overwhelm her. She swallowed, struggling to hold her composure, then looked again at Sesshoumaru. The demon had silently turned and was now facing her.

'When I looked back at the mansion, I thought I saw the shadow of a dragon embracing the flames. Then... all was destroyed.' With this, Izayoi was again forced to pause.

_The Sounga... _Sesshoumaru had no trouble visualising the sword's great power. On seeing the level of destruction at the ruins, he had known that both the Tessaiga and the Sounga had been used. He had no doubt that it taken the last of his sire's reserves to make that final strike. Now, he thought grimly, he had a firm picture in his mind of the _Inu no Taisho's_ last moments.

_Father... you should have died by my hand. _Sesshoumaru was well aware that defeating his father in such a weakened state would have been a hollow victory, but... at least his sire would have died fighting a worthy foe. _Why, Father? How could you submit to such an end?_

'Lord Sesshoumaru...'

The angry dog demon focussed again on the woman who, it seemed, had collected herself. 'I couldn't help you to find the sword, but...' She fingered the red garment she wore, then held a fold of it toward Sesshoumaru, her head bowed again in supplication.

'Your father placed this robe over us before... before he sent us to safety. I... don't understand what magic it holds, but it protected us from the flames. Since it belonged to your father, I offer it now to you.' She raised her head then, and brown eyes full of sorrow and kindness met the demon's cold, topaz stare. 'You see,' she whispered, holding her baby close, 'my son is the most precious gift your father could have given to me.'

Izayoi would wonder afterwards if she had really seen an expression of mild surprise on the demon's face, so briefly had it appeared...

'A robe woven of hair of the fire-rat?' Sesshoumaru's voice conveyed only indifference. 'Keep your 'offering', human. What use would I have for such a mundane armour?'

Saying this, he crossed his arms and slid his hands within the flowing sleeves of his _kimono_. Izayoi trembled as she waited for him to continue. Had she offended him...?

'Hnh. So,' said a frowning Sesshoumaru, 'there is no more to know. My father died battling _vermin_... so that he might protect a human female and a half-breed whelp.' He looked away from her, his posture effectively communicating dismissal. 'I've heard enough.'

Then, to Izayoi's immense relief, the dog demon abruptly turned and left the garden.

Striding across the courtyard, Sesshoumaru threw one forbidding glare at the mansion's main hall. Did the humans lurking there really think they had remained undetected? _What pathetic creatures..._ The dog demon had definitely had his fill of mortals.

As he stood before the open gate, his peripheral vision detected Izayoi, who had appeared at the opening in the hedge. No doubt, he thought, she wished to make sure of his departure.

Glancing back, he saw that she still held the _hanyo_ in her arms; when she bowed her head respectfully in farewell, his only response was a narrowing of his eyes. Then, the _taiyokai's_ long hair and thick fur wrap began to stir gently as his demonic aura rose. A sphere of silver-white radiance suddenly enveloped him and, in a heartbeat, he was gone, his passage marked only by a trail of light disappearing beyond the forested hills on the far side of the valley.

* * *

Lord Katashi and his steward both experienced an unsettling mixture of curiosity and trepidation as they watched the Lady Izayoi kneel before Sesshoumaru. When the demon suddenly turned and disappeared into the corner garden – and Izayoi followed him – Hiroshi very nearly bolted to go to the lady's assistance. However, a whispered reprimand from his master and the firm grasp on his shoulder prevented him from committing such a suicidal, though well-intentioned, act. 

They anxiously watched the arched opening to the garden, their frustration growing as Izayoi and the demon continued to remain hidden from their view. When a soft noise was heard behind them, both men jumped. Hiroshi choked as he suppressed a gasp. However, Katashi's past military training stood by him – the _daimyo_ managed not to cry out, although he did wonder momentarily if one's heart could truly stop with fright.

Blades drawn, he and Hiroshi turned at the same time to see a contrite-looking Ichiro quickly bowing in apology.

'What,' hissed the angry lord, 'are you _doing_ here?' Katashi turned back to the window, motioning to his servant to do the same. 'Ichiro. Did I not tell you to see to the family's safety?'

'I'm sorry, Father,' murmured Ichiro, as he joined them at their lookout. 'But, everyone is safe – the guards have taken them into the forest...'

'You were to go with them,' came his father's curt, whispered response.

'Mother would have no peace until she knew you were safe,' answered Ichiro. 'And... neither would I.'

Katashi could only grunt at this, although, in his heart, he was not displeased with this show of filial loyalty. Then, Ichiro's disobedience was forgotten as the lord of the mansion saw the dog demon emerging from the garden.

When Sesshoumaru looked toward them, Katashi knew instinctively that the demon's glance had not been by accident. He drew back from the window, convinced that they were about to be attacked. Then, the _daimyo_ gave thanks to any gods that might be listening.

Sesshoumaru was leaving.

The men watched wide-eyed as the dangerous _inu yokai_ looked back at Izayoi and as she, it seemed, calmly bowed to him in return. When the 'visitor' vanished in a burst of light, three jaws dropped in shock. There was then a rapid exeunt to the courtyard.

* * *

Izayoi wondered when her legs would stop trembling. She could scarcely believe that her ordeal was over – that Sesshoumaru had left... and she and her child were still alive. Then, she heard her name, and saw her uncle and cousin, and the kind steward, running toward her. 

As he drew near, a slightly out of breath Katashi slowed and continued toward her at a quick walk. 'Izayoi... he is truly gone?' he asked, his voice hoarse with anxiety.

'Yes, Uncle,' she answered. Katashi's shoulders slumped in relief when her heard this. The _daimyo _then ordered Hiroshi to sound the alarm bell in the 'all clear' pattern.

Izayoi felt exhausted, but she knew her uncle would want to question her about Sesshoumaru. She was about to plead that she needed to first retreat to her chambers when, suddenly, Ichiro stood before her.

The young woman immediately drew back from her cousin and wrapped her arms defensively about her baby. Ichiro flinched inwardly at this sight but, considering their earlier meetings, he could not blame her for such a reaction. Then, to both his father's and Izayoi's surprise, he bowed to her.

When he had seen the dangerous demon glance back at Izayoi, the _daimyo's_ son had drawn some rapid – and disturbing – conclusions. Ichiro was certain that what he had observed was a gesture of farewell and he was now convinced that Sesshoumaru had taken an interest in the welfare of Izayoi and her child. After all, the _hanyo_ and its mother were unscathed and it... the child... did have a blood tie to the _inu yokai_. Ichiro had no idea how seriously a dog demon would view family connections, but he was taking no chances.

'Cousin,' he said. 'The demon... since he left, um, peaceably... May we assume that he's not... displeased? I mean...' He swallowed as he glanced apprehensively toward the gates. Then, he asked hesitantly, 'Izayoi, you... didn't tell him of my foolish behaviour toward you?'

_Ichiro is in earnest..._ thought the astonished Izayoi. _He thinks I'm under Sesshoumaru's protection. _Honest by nature, Izayoi would automatically have tried to reassure her cousin that the dog demon had no such interest in her, but before she could speak, her uncle, standing behind his son, caught her eye. Katashi's subtle nod of the head spoke volumes.

'I... did not, Ichiro,' she said, as she softly stroked her now sleeping baby's soft, furred ears with one finger. 'Lord Sesshoumaru has assumed that I've found sanctuary here...'

Ichiro's face showed his relief; he forced a nervous smile. 'Thank you, cousin. I assure you, he'll have no cause to worry about you...' He looked at the baby in her arms and, for a moment, his smile faltered. Then, his expression became resolved. 'About either of you,' he added. He bowed again. 'I offer my apologies, Izayoi. I was too harsh...'

'Ichiro,' interrupted Katashi. 'Your mother must be frantic. See to her.'

At this, the young man hurriedly and silently bowed once more to his cousin; then, he left to obey his father's orders.

Katashi turned to Izayoi, a serious expression on his face. 'Well, niece,' he said quietly, 'you will tell _me_ the whole truth of your meeting with this Sesshoumaru... later. For now, I only wish to know if he'll return.' He looked down then at the baby in his niece's arms. The infant was sound asleep. _If only I could be so oblivious to today's events,_ Katashi thought wearily.

'Sesshoumaru has no reason to return, Uncle,' Izayoi responded, her voice revealing her own fatigue. 'I'm sure your estate is safe.'

Katashi nodded. It was then that Hiroshi, who had noticed movement in the field beyond the gate, yelled to his master that someone had survived the demon's attack. Calling to some soldiers who had just returned to the courtyard, Lord Katashi ordered them to assist the steward.

Soon, several men were quickly carrying the injured man past Katashi and Izayoi. The _daimyo_ was relieved to recognise the envoy – and, to hear his groans of pain. _If the young fellow can make that much noise,_ the older man reasoned,_ he's not about to perish._

'At least I won't have to explain his death to his father,' Katashi muttered aloud. Of course, he would still have to come up with a plausible explanation for the envoy... one which would absolve his clan of any responsibility for the visitors' confrontation with a demon. The young man would be made to realise that his men had made an unfortunate choice in challenging a _taiyokai_. And, as for why the demon had been there at all... well, could anyone understand the motives of such a creature?

'The poor man,' whispered Izayoi as she watched the soldiers and their moaning burden disappear into the main hall. Then, she bowed to Katashi. 'I'd like to return to my room, Uncle. I'm... very tired.'

'Of course,' he answered gruffly. As she moved past him, however, he put out his hand to stop her. Leaning close, he murmured, 'Izayoi... There's no harm in allowing Ichiro to continue thinking that you have such a powerful benefactor.'

Izayoi did not look up, but she nodded. Then, with a muffled sob, she hurried away.

Katashi sighed and walked slowly toward the family quarters where, he was certain, his wife awaited with a barrage of questions. The _daimyo_ saw no dishonour in deceiving his family about Sesshoumaru. Izayoi had faced the demon to safeguard them all and, thus, her sanctuary would meet with no more opposition. Although, Katashi had no doubt that the _hanyo _would always be shunned.

_And, _he realised with some surprise (and satisfaction), _I have obtained an unexpected 'ally'._ Few, he knew, would covet lands where such a dangerous demon had been sighted.

* * *

_Instead of the Tessaiga, I find a half-breed..._

The _taiyokai_ was not amused. He had left the human stronghold far behind him, and now stood in a mountain meadow; his eyes were fixed on the crescent moon in the clear sky as he reflected on his recent 'experience'. In an effort to organise his thoughts, he inhaled deeply – however, the rush of cold air into his lungs did little to resolve his frustration.

A puny _hanyo_ was beneath his notice, he mused, even if its very existence was an affront to his lineage. He had been serious when he had said that there would be no purpose in slaying it. Its mother, however, had been fortunate that he had read no guile in her eyes when she had suggested a worthless robe could be compensation for the missing Tessaiga. That offer, he was certain, had only been a poor attempt to gain his goodwill. It surely had not been made out of pity...

_Absurd,_ he thought. That, he would never have tolerated.

At least, he had confirmed the truth of his father's death... not that he found that truth to be particularly appeasing. Sesshoumaru still believed that his sire had met a miserable end, and he would never absolve the woman or her offspring of the part they had played in it. Yet, somehow, for reasons he could not quite fathom, he now had a feeling of... release.

_The matter is closed. For now. _The Tessaiga could not remain hidden forever. Some clue to its whereabouts must eventually surface. In the meantime, the dog demon would focus on other concerns. After all, the Way of Supreme Conquest was a demanding path.

He turned and strode across the meadow's winter-seared grass toward a pine forest. As he entered the shadows beneath the tall trees, he found his thoughts returning unbidden to the image of a small, tousled head topped with dog ears.

_Hnh. InuYasha, is it? It would seem that Father had time to bestow a name,_ Sesshoumaru thought irately. Then, a cynical smile graced the dog demon's elegant features.

If_, half-breed, you can survive among mortals – _if_ the human wench can protect_ _you until you can protect yourself – perhaps, we shall meet again._ _And then,'little brother'... _perhaps _you will provide me with a more 'challenging' encounter.

* * *

_

When she had first reached the privacy of her chamber, Izayoi had simply held her child and wept – the stress that had accumulated during her encounter with Sesshoumaru had needed considerable release. She had calmed herself, however, when InuYasha had begun to cry as well. Still trying to absorb all that had happened that day, she had dried her tears and soothed her son.

Since then, the mansion had returned to its usual routines. Now, after managing to eat some of the meal her uncle had had sent to her quarters, the young woman sat by a warm hearth and nursed her baby. _You are a wonder, my darling, _she thought as she looked upon the little being nestled against her. _So young, and yet you respond so much to the world around you._

The pale light of the moon shone against the paper panels of the room's only window. As she looked at those brightened squares, Izayoi thought of her love, for they had met often by moonlight. How well she recalled his kind eyes...

For the first time since his death, Izayoi could smile as she remembered the _Inu no Taisho._ She hoped his spirit knew that, at least for now, she and InuYasha were safe. They would not be turned from this refuge...

Thanks to Sesshoumaru.

Izayoi had no misconceptions about the dog demon – she was well aware that her meeting with him could have had a very different outcome. Nevertheless, however unintentionally, Sesshoumaru had ultimately been their salvation.

'My dearest,' she murmured softly. 'I believe you would pleased.'

InuYasha, again well-fed and content, hiccoughed once as he sleepily blinked his golden eyes. Izayoi chuckled at the small noise, then smiled her love at her little son who, with a soft yawn, quickly fell asleep.

Soon, the very tired young mother was snuggling under her own blankets with her baby cuddled against her. She whispered prayers of gratitude – then, as she would until her dying day, she prayed for the repose of her love's soul.

It was as she was drifting off into a well-earned sleep that Izayoi softly murmured one more petition.

'May you find your own peace, Lord Sesshoumaru.'

_Fin_

_

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much indeed for reading. I hope you enjoyed your visit._ :) 


End file.
